Twister
by Diana's Helper
Summary: What happens when a bunch of highly qualified military officers get bored? They play Twister! Takes place during Stand Alone Complex, BatouxMotoko oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost in the Shell, Motoko, Batou, or any of the characters used in this story. They are property of someone else, and I do not claim ownership over them...no matter how much I may wish it.

* * *

**TWISTER**

Major Motoko Kusanagi was rather bored. Generally, that was a rare occurence at Section Nine- they always had something to do. But, with the 'Laughing Man' investigation up against the wall and Togusa in the hospital, Aramaki had retreated to his office to think about their next move.

Which left Motoko and her highly qualified team extremely bored.

Tapping her fingers against the table in front of her, she resisted the urge to sigh in annoyance. The rest of the team had long since made complaints about their own boredom; someone had to be professional here. Besides, she disliked letting others know what she was thinking. Though, it probably made them feel special.

The rest of her team wasn't hiding their boredom, even if they had stopped verbally expressing it. Borma and Pazu had retreated to the Tech room, and were probably diving around in other peoples brains; a favorite past time of theirs. Ishkawa, Batou and Saito were cleaning out the cupboards in a room a that branched off from the conference room that the Major was sitting in a at the moment. She could hear them from all the way in here, moaning and groaning about how cleaning was womens work.

As if.

The Major was just considering diving about the Net, when she heard shouts from the room that the guys were cleaning in. Standing, she was about to grouse at them about being loud and such, but that all changed when she stood in the door way and saw what they were _doing_. All three men were tangled in a heap on the floor, their faces red from concentration.

Surely they weren't _that_ bored.

"You know, its more polite to get a room if you want to do that sort of thing," she offered, after they all stared at her. Batou, obviously the most offended of the men, glared. "We're playing a game, Major. Called Twister," he said, disentangling himself from the other men. Now she could see that there was a multi-colored polka dotted mat underneath them. Walking over and placing a hand on her shoulder, staring at the two men along with her, Batou asked, "Wanna play?"

xxx After much rule explaining, Motoko finally agreed to a game; after being reassured several times that there was nothing sexual about it. It was eventually decided that Batou and Motoko would play first, while Saito and Ishikawa spun the spinner. Honestly, grown men and women playing Twister. Ishikawa just wished that he had his camera with him.

So, it began. Red, blue, yellow, green. Soon, Motoko was twisted with one foot by her ear, her head touching a green spot, with another foot splayed out behind her, and her arms holding her torso up. Batou was rather enjoying his position. He was on his hands, suspending himself over his female commander. His legs were firmly placed on a red and yellow circle.

Motoko's arms and legs were beginning to shake dangerously at this point. With their cybernetic bodies, she and Batou were much stronger than a normal human; but they tired just as easily. Batou, with all his weight training, had more muscle than Motoko, who's body was meant to be slim and fast.

Not exactly good for her.

Then Ishikawa called, "Batou, your face needs to be on a green dot." Seeing as Batou was facing Motoko, the only real spot he could place his head was on the same spot where she was peering up at him from.

Ever the gentleman, Batou grunted something along the lines of "move", and placed his head next to the Major's, so that they were looking at each other.

Now, the Major was competitive by nature, it was just the way she was. She couldn't help it, nor did she bother to suppress it. In a flash, she saw how she could win this game, without having more muscle than Batou. Managing to give him her sweetest smile, she leaned forward and kissed him gently. On the lips. Right in front of Saito and Ishikawa. As expected, the larger man fell right out of his positon, in surprise, blushing and sputtering about not playing fair.

With a smile, Motoko decided that she liked Twister.

* * *

**Sels Corner:** Yes, its another slight BatouxMotoko fic. So cute to write though!  



End file.
